The Magic of Mistletoe
by BlackTigerG2
Summary: HarryDraco oneshot. It's Christmas Eve and Harry has a present for Draco in the snow. This is a spoof off of The Night Before Christmas, so everything rhymes. 1st HP fic ever! Be nice, please!


_**A short one shot! I do not know THAT much about HP, but this is a Christmas present to my best freind (who loves HP) decided to put it up here...for reasons I do not know. hehehe! But I do love Harry/Draco. I tried my best, so please, please be kind when reviewing. Thanks! BTW, it all rhymes, why I did this...eh... **_

_****_

_**The Magic of Mistletoe**_

By: BlackTigerG2

_**A Christmas present to Yin-Yang **_

_**Book: Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling (Which I do not own) **_

_**Pairing: Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy **_

_**Enjoy **_

'Twas the night before Christmas, Christmas Eve if you please, sneaked a young warlock under a cloak with much ease. With his magical cloak that hid him quite well, invisible actually, he was able to creep out of Hogwart's to meet someone that made his heart swell. At first they were going to rendezvous in Hogsmeade, but due to the holidays and much celebration they were afraid to be seen. Especially if you are the infamous Harry Potter, it was you that everyone knew, since he was the one to take down…you-know-who… With his brown bushy hair that reached the nape of his neck and the lightening bolt scar that began on his forehead from the top, Harry was very easy to spot. But that was the past, leave it to rest, Harry's mission to escape Hogwart's without getting caught was his interest at best. Why was he not with the Dursleys you ask, tonight, the eve of Christmas, a time for family? Answer: he loathed them quite badly. Dudley was a whiner and a pain, no matter how much he grew or talented Harry became, everything else in the house of Dursley stayed the same. The very thought of Dudley, Petunia, and Vernon inflamed a hate and jealousy within the young boy that would not cease its burnin'. If much determination and a bit of pray, Dumbledore, for the winter holiday, allowed him to stay.

'Concentrate, Harry, concentrate…don't let those fools get to you, you're here and they are back there, they can't bother you. Besides if I don't watch where I am going, that bloody Mrs. Norris will catch me…'

Harry shook his head, as if daydreaming about your horrid family was a sin, to wake himself up, his patience wearing quite thin. Past the Fat Lady, the portraits, the moving staircases, even Snape, Harry moved briskly to make his escape. In the courtyard, every statue graced with snow of white, the young Potter took off his cloak and ran off into the mid evening night….

'Where the bloody HELL is he?! First he sends his damn owl, Hedbig or Hed—something with a note that basically orders me to meet him at the Quidditch field at bloody 4 o' clock in the morning no less, and he's LATE?! This better be good, Potter.'

With hair that blended with the snow, young Draco Malfoy stood in the cold for reasons he did not know. Wrapped warmly about his neck a scarf of green and black, Malfoy, out of anger, kicked over some snow that was piled in a stack. Puffing hot air in to his gloved hands to keep warm, his eyes showed signs of getting bored. Waiting for Potter as the note told, just standing here alone was getting a bit old.

'This is so…stupid! If I wanted I could leave and go to The Three Broomsticks and get some butterbeer, but no, I'm here waiting for that damn showoff, in the damn cold.'

"MY ASS IS FREEZING OFF!!"

"And a very nice ass it is..." A voice came from behind the blonde boy, and what do you know, it was Harry, with a smile on his face rather bit coy.

"Well, what is it?"

"I was wondering, why aren't you at Malfoy Manor?"

"That's what you wanted? This couldn't wait until a reasonable hour?! And for you information, Christmas isn't exactly a happy occasion with Lucius and Narcissa, I'd rather clean out Snape's potion cabinets then go home…but is THAT really the reason why you called me out here?!"

"No, that's not why I asked you to meet me out here."

Draco's face was getting as pale as a silver bell, he was losing his patience, Harry could tell.

"Draco…do you love me?"

The question struck the young Malfoy, it came out of Harry's mouth smooth as butter, he was so cool about it, Draco began to stutter.

"Wha--? I-I-I…mean, Harry, it's just…uh…um…why the question?"

"Well do you? Is it so horrible that your boyfriend of almost a year wants to know if you love him or not?!"

"I didn't mean it like that, Potter! Stop acting like the wilting flower for damn's sake….you know…you know how I feel…."

Draco's eyes turned down to his feet, his face red with embarrassment as Harry smirked, Draco was all bothered, his scheme had worked. With a smile on his lips and a chuckle in his throat, Harry clutched to Draco's winter coat. He dragged him to under the long spectator stands, hidden from anything that might disturb them, Harry began to warm his boyfriend's face with his hands. Each side of Draco's face was cradled in the palms belonging to Potter, his cheeks were enflamed, becoming hotter and hotter.

"I wanted to give you your present."

"Present? Why--?"

"Oh, come on, don't tell me you have forgotten…"

"Christmas isn't until tomorrow, Harry."

"Not a Christmas present, Draco."

"Then what—?" Draco's eyes grew wide as he finally remembered, not Christmas, but a significant event with Harry also occurred in December, " How could I have forgotten about—"

The young Malfoy said no more as Harry's lips met his, and his tongue began to explore. Draco being just a smidgen bit shorter, stood on his toes, to shorten the border. With much lust and vigor, Harry pushed Draco against a wooden poll, who knew that The Boy Who Lived was such a great kisser? When they pulled apart, both boys breathed in deep breaths of air, Harry with a smile, brushed a hand through his hair.

"So, want your present?"

"Of course!"

"Alright then, close your eyes..."

"But?"

" Close or no present!" Malfoy obliged, but with a reluctant grunt, closed his eyes.

Harry reached into his pocket to grab the gift unknown, pulled out a small plant, with a tiny bow.

"Okay, open…"

Draco opened his eyes and saw Harry holding something over his head, looking up was a tiny plant with a tiny red bow...

"…mistletoe…?"

"Happy anniversary, Malfoy…"

"Happy anniversary, Potter…"

With the mistletoe up high, their footprints in the snow left not a trace, the two boys in love and their lips, once again embraced.

THE END

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS

Hope you liked it! It was kinda cheesy with all the rhyming, but I thought it would be cute. It was more of a Harry dominate and Draco submissive fic, but it came out alright! If you want me to write a Draco on top/smut thing, just tell me! Hope you liked my cheap Christmas gift! Much love! PLEASE BE KIND!

-BlackTigerG2


End file.
